It's My Obsession
by midnight-tessa
Summary: Shunned one too many times by Ryuichi, Tatsuha loses it and takes it out on the only 'Ryuichi' he can get close to – Shuichi. Chapter 8 now up! Note: Disturbing non-con scene, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

He had sent countless fan messages to Ryuichi since his rise to stardom several years earlier. Each one proclaiming his love for the pop idol, and leaving him little tokens of his affection. The latest had been a silk pair of black boxers.

This trend had gone on so long, that he was actually starting to believe that the man would share the same feelings, and eventually, the two would have a wonderful – no blissfully yummy time together once Ryuichi was no longer busy with touring.

This dream had lasted right up until two weeks ago, when Tatsuha received his first package marked "Return to Sender". He thought that maybe the idol changed his fan mail address. This was not the case. He double checked, and low and behold, when the secretary read out the location to send all fan mail, it was the same address he had etched into his mind long ago.

Eventually, he just figured that there must have been a mistake, so he sent in another package, this one also returned to him unopened. Frustrated and not wanting to wait any longer, Tatsuha decided that he would get proactive in his mission and bring himself to the places he knew he could find the older man. It took four concerts and a lot of waiting around after the shows for him to finally bump into the infamous singer.

Ryuichi recognized the obsessed fan at once, due to the growing number of pictures he had sent in over the years. At first he was happy to have such a loyal fan, but the loyalty quickly changed to lust, and the lust soon became an obsession. The singer knew this, and wanted nothing to do with it. That's why he'd finally stopped accepting the man's fan mail.

"Stay away from me," Ryuichi hissed.

"But you don't understand, it's me.. Tatsuha!" He remarked with a huge grin on his face, having finally met up with the man of his dreams.

"I know who you are... and if you don't leave, I'll call my security to escort you out."

"Really, Ryu-chan, why are you playing hard to get with me all of the sudden?" Tatsuha said, reaching out for the singer's arm.

It didn't take Ryuichi long to get to the end of his rope. He quickly kneed the younger man in the stomach, and then punched him in the face. This sent him down to the ground in a hurry. "I told you to stay away from me. I'm NOT interested."

Tatsuha watched as his idol walked away without turning back. He slowly got to his feet and vowed to make Ryuichi his, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously Ryuichi had mistaken him for someone else. That's all that Tatsuha could figure. Was there a crazy stalker type out there after the singer that bore a resemblance to himself? Today he was going to find the idol and convince him that he was mistaken. Then in a fit of lust, they'd go back to his trailer and start a love fest worthy of... he couldn't think of just who else would be worthy of that God, but he was sure about the love fest and its two key players.

Tatsuha finished getting ready, grabbed his concert tickets and went out to see his fifth performance in the past couple of weeks. The set was relatively the same, not that it mattered to much to the lusting man, because anytime he was able to see his idol in the flesh was worth far more than watching him on a worn tape, or drooling over him in a discolored photograph.

Finally, after he heard the last song begin, he made his way through the crowd and around the back of the building towards where he knew his tour bus would be parked. Upon arriving there, he leaned up against it and waited.

About 45 minutes later, Ryuichi came strolling outside the club, with a woman hanging off each arm. Behind them was a rugged looking man, that appeared to be the famous man's bodyguard. 'Good thinking Ryuichi', Tatsuha thought to himself as he waited. 'With a stalker on the loose, you can't ever be too careful.'

Right away, the bodyguard spotted the waiting fan, and quickly went over to him. Without warning, he grabbed him, dragged him away from the tour bus and threw him by the edge of the property. "If I EVER see your face within 100 yards of Sakuma-san again, I'm going to kill you."

Tatsuha opened his mouth to protest that he wasn't the one they were looking for, but before he even managed to get a word out of his mouth, the bodyguard had kicked him in his shin. "EVER again," the man reiterated, and walked back to his client.

The tour bus left the lot, but worst of all, left a very pissed off Tatsuha.


	3. Chapter 3

Great, it was past 11pm and with nowhere to crash for the night (after all, he was supposed to be in the middle of his night long love fest by this point!), he decided that he'd give his brother's house a shot. He probably wouldn't be happy to see him, but it's unlikely that he's actually send him away. So long as he didn't bring up any sore subjects with the writer that is. Plus, his couch was always more comfortable than the fake leather booths of a cheap restaurant downtown.

He quickly looked around to get his bearings, and if he remembered correctly, then his brother's home was just a few blocks from the club. He got up, a little sore from the treatment he had received over the past few days from that bastard of a pop God. He'd eventually get his chance, and then he'd teach that guy a lesson. He just had to think up a plan.

Seeing that the house was dark, he decided to just let himself in. He still had the key his brother gave him awhile back. He'd explain what was going on in the morning, or possibly by that time he'd be gone and no one would be the wiser. Not too likely, he thought, he liked to sleep in late. Mind you, so did his brother. Oh well, he'd deal with it as it came.

Once his eyes had a chance to adjust, he noticed that the couch already held an occupant. What was 'the brat' as his brother called him sleeping out here for? Maybe they had a fight. Whatever. The little guy really did look like his Ryuichi, especially with the darkness obscuring the finer details.

Tatsuha decided to try his luck. How much worse could things really get in one night? He climbed in behind Shuichi on the couch, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He felt him stir, waking up slightly.

"Yuki?" He said sleepily.

"Shut up, brat!" he said holding him closer.

Shuichi made some kind of happy moan like sound and relaxed into the other man's arms.

Tatsuha smiled at how well this was working. He leaned in closer and began to kiss the ears of the pink-haired Ryuichi substitute.

"Again, Yuki? I'm tired..." he trailed off.

The larger man loosely grabbed a hold of Shuichi's hair pulling him closer. "Not a sound, brat," he whispered, his voice coarse.

The young singer would have feared something like this a year ago, but by now he was getting used to it. Yuki wasn't the kindest of men on the best of days, and when he wanted something, he didn't usually take no for an answer.

He just complied and stayed quiet, and let the other man lower his shorts and start pumping into him. This lasted for few minutes until Tatsuha made a fatal flaw. He called out the wrong name.

Upon hearing Ryuichi's name, he started to clue into something being not quite right. Despite his sleepy state, his mind finally focused enough that he looked back to see his lover's younger brother staring back at him.

He tried to move free from him, but the other man still had his fingers entwined in his hair. He tightened his grip as he felt the singer try to pull away. "Oh no you don't, Ryuichi... Not this time!"

"Ryuichi? I'm Shuichi... Shuichi... Stop!"

"Shut up!" Tatsuha demanded as he ground the other man's face farther into the couch cushions. He started to drive into him harder and faster.

By this point, Shuichi was crying out in pain, the tears pouring down his face. It didn't take long for the real Yuki to hear the commotion and come out to investigate. Even without the lights on, he could clearly see what was going on, and exactly who was doing it.

"Tatsuha!" Yuki called out as he grabbed him by the neck and threw him off his lover and on to the ground. "Get the FUCK out of MY house!"

Tatsuha let out a small laugh as he was pulling up his pants. "I swore I'd make Ryuichi pay, and this is only the beginning!" He walked out the front door and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki just stared at the disheveled look of his partner. "What the hell do you think you were doing with my brother?"

Shuichi couldn't seem to find the words, and instead, returned his shorts to where they belonged, and curled up into a little ball, resting his chin next to his knees.

"I asked what you were doing."

"Yuuuki," the younger man said apologetically, "I thought he was you."

"That's one hell of a mistake to be making." Yuki realized that he could have or possibly should have been nicer to the boy, but really didn't like being compared to, and especially being mistaken for his brother. Plus he hated the fact that his lover would think he was capable of such things. Worst of all though, he hated himself for knowing full well that he was capable of committing such an act.

Having a sudden loss for words himself, Yuki just walked out of the room, and went back to bed, leaving the boy alone to deal with his situation.

Still lying on the couch, Shuichi was crying and sore from behind. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and headed for the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water rain down on him for what seemed an eternity, until he realized that he was shivering – not out of fear, but due to the cold water that now hit him.

How long he'd been in there by that point he wasn't sure, and for how much of that time he'd spent under the cold water was also a mystery to him.

He got up, towel dried himself off, and wandered silently into the bedroom. Finding a clean pair of shorts, he slipped them on, and grabbed a loose tank, pulling it over his head. He watched his sleeping lover and carefully made his way into the bed next to him.

He cuddled up next to Yuki, who though he was awake, didn't make any movement that could give his non-sleeping status away.

"I'm sorry Yuki..." the smaller man whispered before finally closing his eyes.

'So am I,' Yuki thought to himself because of his actions. He'd had a similar experience in his childhood, and knew some of the feelings the boy was going through. Not ready to deal with those feelings himself, he just stayed quiet and waited until he heard the tell-tale signs that Shuichi was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere deep down Tatsuha realized that the man from earlier that night was not really his Ryuichi, but he didn't mind. He kind of liked the fact that this version was younger, and smaller, and not nearly as strong. It made him so much easier to control.

Now in a much better mood, he walked down the street, his head held high. With a smirk, he was formulating a plan and etching it into his mind. It didn't take him long before he had plotted out his next moves. Satisfied with what he had decided upon, he'd just have to find the perfect moment to put it all into action.

It shouldn't be too hard either. The man had the two most important things he'd need to successfully complete his plan – the key to let him into his brother's house once more, and the guts to actually go through with something this risky. He stopped for a moment as he pictured it all going off without a hitch in his mind.

'Ryuichi will be mine,' he thought to himself as he once again started to walk. 'Regardless of what he wants.'

He ducked into a nearby store and searched the shelves for the rest of the necessary items. It wasn't much, but then again, his plan was based on simplicity, so the necessary items weren't at all hard to find. He waited for the patron in front of him to finish paying, and then he placed the things up on the counter.

The cashier quickly rang up the bill, and once Tatsuha had paid the man, he slipped the receipt into the bag and handed it over with a smile.

"Have a nice day," the cashier told the younger man as he was leaving.

"I most certainly will," he responded with a great smile upon his face. "You too."

Things were finally coming together for the younger Uesugi. Years upon years of waiting, and finally, he'd have what he lusted for so badly all this time. He always knew he would eventually, but by this point, he was tired of just waiting for things to happen all in good time. He knew it was up to him to make his dreams into a reality and who knows, maybe it would turn out to be even more fun this way.

The one true test of his passion towards the pop idol was about to come underway. "Ryuichi will be mine," he repeated to himself, fully believing every word he spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Shuichi rose from the bed, and wandered sleepily into the kitchen. He wanted to believe that everything that happened last night was all just a bad dream.

'At least Yuki isn't angry with me,' the singer thought to himself, remembering how Yuki didn't kick him out of the bed in the middle of the night. Sure, he had been asleep at first, but by the time he'd woken up, he found himself safe in the arms of his protector.

Smiling, he starting singing to himself, and ran around the kitchen making himself a quick breakfast. Once he was done, he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. He was about halfway finished his food when he saw his lover walk into the room.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up this early," Shuichi said, looking down at his watch. It was only 8:30am and the writer rarely got out of bed before noon. "Did you want me to make you something?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just put a pot of coffee on. I'm not hungry."

Yuki looked at the younger man trying to read the emotions in his face. He seemed to be the same chipper boy that he was used to, but he honestly wondered how much of that was a show, and how much of that – if any, was for real.

"You okay?" Yuki finally asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine, are you okay?" He responded, wide-eyed and cheerful.

Yuki just nodded and placed a soft kiss on the top of his lover's head. He saw the younger man smile and look up at him as he chewed away on his last piece of breakfast. Not particularly wanting to push the subject, he just offered the younger man some coffee. If Shuichi wanted to talk, he knew he would.

"No thanks, I gotta get ready for work. We're recording again today!"

"Good, I have some business to attend to as well today. It's why I'm up so early actually."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, interested as to what kind of business could drag this man out of bed so early in the morning. "Just what do you have to do today?"

"It's a secret. Now no more questions or you'll never know."

Though he said it rather sternly, Shuichi figured this was just one of ways Yuki showed he cared. Quickly getting up, Shuichi replied, "Fine, no more questions," and as he left the room to finish getting ready, he watched Yuki leave the house in record time.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuichi didn't stick around the house long after Yuki had left. Soon he found himself in N-G's studio, sharpie in hand trying desperately to pull some awe-inspiring lyrics out of thin air.

After a few unproductive hours, Shuichi yet again found himself looking up at the clock. No matter what he did, or how long he sat there, he just couldn't come up with any lyrics… His mind was just so full of Yuki that he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Having started his countdown early today, Shuichi had hoped that some miracle would fast forward through his final working hours, so he could once again return home to his Yuki. To his disappointment, the hands on the clock continued their excruciatingly slow circle around the numbers. Apparently, there would be no miracle today.

'I wonder if Yuki's back home yet,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what his big secret is…'

Then the thought occurred to him, 'What if he's still mad?' Though he didn't seem to be mad during their brief morning encounter, the long hours of waiting and pondering were making him double-guess himself.

He slammed his head on the table in front of him, but was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of his best friend's voice. "Look man, if you're just gonna keep starring at that clock, you might as well go home. It's not like we're getting anything done here."

Shuichi shifted his head to look sideways up at his friend. "Really?"

Hiro simply nodded.

"Really, really?" Shuichi questioned again, jumping to him feet. _Yuuuuukkkkkiiiiiiii… Wait for me…. I'm almost there!_

Hiro sighed. "But you better start getting serious about these lyrics tomorrow. We need a song by the end of the week, but all you've managed to do is scribble _"Yuki"_ all over my guitar tabs, not to mention over half the table too."

Shuichi nodded frantically and then looked back down at the table. Sure enough, the name Yuki was etched in black marker all over the wooden surface, and by the looks of it, Hiro's guitar tabs were now nearly unreadable… but there was no time to worry about any of that. He had more important things to do. All that stood between him and his lover was about 15 minutes worth of running, and with that in mind, he raced out of the studio.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter happens during the same time frame as the previous chapter while Shuichi is working (or not) in the studio. It picks up as Yuki leaves home early in the morning.

Yuki left the house without knowing where he was going or what he was going to do. What he did know however, was that he certainly didn't want the brat to find out about all the thoughts racing through his mind.

He had tried to act like nothing was bothering him, but the more he saw Shuichi denying the truth, the harder it was for Yuki to keep his cool exterior. So, under the guise of having "business to attend to" he quickly took his leave.

In some ways, he wanted to stay and talk about what happened between his lover and his brother. He felt he owed the younger man at least that much. The problem however, was Kitazawa Yuki. No matter how much he wanted to be there for Shuichi, the memories of his former tutor wouldn't let him.

'_What the hell do you think you were doing with my brother?'_ The words echoed through his mind. Though Yuki knew full well what had happened between the two, he just took the easy way out and ran away.

Even in his own greatest time of need was he never forced to be alone. Tohma had been there for him – supporting him unconditionally through everything. In fact, he was still there today.

But Shuichi was left alone and Yuki felt responsible. After all, Shuichi was assaulted in _his_ house, on _his_ couch, by _his_ brother, and all because _he_ was too much of an ass to admit his true feelings and let him spend the night in _his_ bed.

Slamming the door of his Mercedes SLS, he fired up the engine and tore out of the driveway. The faster he drove, the less he had to think about – and that was exactly the way he liked it.


End file.
